What's Love Got to do With it?
by RainbowsEndInGold
Summary: What s love got to do, got to do with it What s love but a sweet old fashioned notion What s love got to do, got to do with itWho needs a heart when a heart can be broken.


AN: I dont own anything

_You must understand __that the touch of your hand makes my pulse react_ .

It was just Lily, just the girl he had considered his kid sister forever. Why was he so hung up on this? It was just a casual touch.  
She was simply wiping some dirt off of his face. Yet it was only him that she did it to. Everyone was covered in dirt, their family quidditch games always had them dripping mud. Still Lily came up to him, laughing her sweet laugh, and brushed it from his face. No one seemed to notice, or even care for that matter, only him. Even his girlfriend Victoire thought nothing of it, so why, why was her touch sending butterflys through his stomach?

_That its only the thrill of boy meeting girl opposites attract._

.They were so different, Lily with her daring nature and Gryffindor courage, and him, his father's child, all books and school. Nothing alike at all really, anything he felt for her was simply the fact that he longed to have her personality. Besides she was 8 years younger than him practically still a child, even if her curves said otherwise.

_Its physical Only logical you must try to ignore that it means more than that. _

It was at Christmas that he realized it was not her personality that drew him in but her, ahem physical attributes. I mean the idea of him liking her for her looks was so much easier of an excuse. It made much more sense. Though Vic was just as beautiful as her,  
even more so in some peoples opinions, so what was it?

_Oh, what's love got to do, got to do with it?_  
_What's love but a second hand emotion. _

"Do you love me?" She asked flipping her red weasley hair over her freckle covered shoulder. The same red color he some times imitated to feel like he was actually related. He nearly choked on his pumpkin juice in answer to her absurd question. Love? Love? He didn't love her, of course not! The idea, the insane (maybe a little logical) idea! Him? Love Lily Luna Potter? It was, well, completely and totally on target, but he would never admit such a thing. So instead he mumbled "I love your cousin" in reply. She sighed "You and half of England" it was but a whisper and yet he heard it, and as she walked away, he tried not to notice her shaking shoulders.

_What's love got to do,_  
_got to do with it?_  
_Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken._

He remembers telling everyone about the engagement. Mostly because, amongst the cheering and congratulations, he recalled seeing a fury of smooth red hair fleeing from the room. Though it could have been any Weasley it wasn't, it was her. He also remembered watching as Rose followed her out, Rose was the only one that knew because frankly it is impossible to keep anything from Rose Weasley.

_It may seem to you that I'm acting confused,_  
_when you're close to me._

When she brought Chris Zambini to a family gathering he couldn't stop from asking her who he was and if they were together. "That's none of your business" was her haughty reply. He argued that she had always been his business and again she gave him that cold look "The ring on Vicky's finger says differently." She snapped at him. He was shocked and when she finally asked him why he cared, the only answer she got was a confused look and a shake of his head.

_If i tend to look dazed, I've read it someplace,_

_ I've got cause to be There's a name for it There's a phrase that fits,_

_ But whatever the reason you do it for me._

"What are you staring at" Victoire asked in her oh so innocent voice. "Hmmm nothing" was his witty reaply but in truth he was staring at her, again. "It was the nargles" said Lysander Scamander coming up next to the two."What are nargles?" Victoire asked her big blue eyes curious. "Well..." He drowned the two out and went back to staring.

_What's love got to do,_  
_got to do with it?_  
_What's love but a second hand emotion?_  
_What's love got to do,_  
_got to do with it Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?_

He had come over to talk to Harry and Ginny (to see her) when he heard the yelling and crying. As James came down the stairs he asked what was wrong. "The git Zambini broke up with her" James growled, angry at anyone who could hurt his little sister (if only he knew).  
As he made his way to her room Albus came out covered in liquid and smelling strongly of flowers. "Don't worry she already ran out of perfume to throw." Albus mumbled at him as he walked past. When he opened the door she screamed at him "I told you to go away Al!  
Oh..." When she noticed it was him she just stared, then she flew across the room. She started weakly beating at his chest until her energy ran out and she simply held on to him. "All your fault," she sobbed "left me for her." "Shhh I know, I'm sorry"he murmured into her hair. Suddenly she broke away "Your sorry! Sorry! You complete arse! You come here apoligizing but you'll still go back to her you always do!" She screamed hysterically and threw things at him until he left.

_I've been taking on a new direction but i have to say I've been thinking about my own protection and it scares me to feel this way ?_

It wasn't until his wedding day that he realized how much it had hurt her to see him with her cousin. She hadn't even bothered to show up and when Rose gave him a note he knew it was from her. It read 'You know i noticed we were kind of like Molly, Lorcan, and Lucy except instead of one of us hiding our emotions we let it all out and you still chose her. I will give you a hint, I'm Molly and she's Lucy. Guess who wins. P.S don't ever talk to me again. Ever' It wasn't until he read the note that he realized how much it hurt him.

_What`s love got to do, got to do with it What`s love but a sweet old fashioned notion What`s love got to do, got to do with it Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken_


End file.
